


TMFU AU's

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Jaegers (Pacific Rim), Pacific Rim AU, a variety, starting with, superheores au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of AUs with the characters from The Man from uncle. Prompts welcome in my tumblr (claracivry)</p><p>1. Pacific rim AU. The world is in danger, and the most unlikely people may be the key to save it.</p><p>2. Superheroes AU. Illya is a man with no powers, but a desire to help others. Napoleon has a lot of powers, but only cares about himself. This is how they meet.</p><p>3. Short Rock band AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pacific rim au

There was a triple event coming, but sadly only one pilot for their brand new triple Jaeger, the United Network Command for Large Kaiju Elimination, or UNCLE for short. A jaeger built on the cooperation of several countries, with the purpose of defeating threats that regular jaegers couldn't. It was a big and oddly stylish machine that Jaeger, with the ability to do things that many others couldn't: partly because the room for three pilots opened posibilities that were unavailable for most Jaegers, and partly because the efforts that several countries had put into it made it a unique weapon.

The problem was, of course, who was going to pilot the thing. There had been many candidates from the different programs of the world, but they all had some problem or other, something that didn't make them apropriate for such a big Jaeger, or for a triple drift. Sometimes the candidates simply weren't good enough, not smart enough, not quick enough, not motivated enough - not worthy of UNCLE.

There was one man, however, that had stood out among the rest. Pentecost wasn't very convinced, but recognised that he was a talented guy. Napoleon Solo, former thief and smuggler, who had made a fortune selling Kaiju parts and memorabilia on the black market. He'd also been a big name on the lootings after Kaiju attacks around the world procuring and selling rare items, sometimes going so far as to saving them from destruction. He was american, but his loyalty seemed mostly to himself. He'd been doing odd jobs in the defense corps as part of a plea deal to avoid jail, and had become a very remarkable operative.

All the tests indicated that he was perfect: he knew how to fight, he was a great strategist, he was fast and he could be quite ruthless. He was very well educated and versed on the kaiju world and knew some of the pilots. The problem was that he wasn't used to working with other people, he'd always worked, well, for lack of a better word, solo. Also, his lax morals made Stacker doubt: would a guy like that sacrifice himself if the moment arose, or would he leave the civil population to fend for themselves and save his own skin? Back on the US they told him that he'd be surprised with what Solo was willing to do, but he wasn't exactly sure.

Sure or not, Solo fit well in the Jaeger and the in their plans and time was scarce, so now they had two finds another two people as good as him for the UNCLE. People who were, on top pf extraordinary, compatible with that gentleman thief from america. It was a nightmare. They tested and interviewed dozens of candidates, and the more they spoke, the less interested he was. The people that were sent to them were increasingly dull. Paper pushers, mindless agents, too unexperienced, too afraid, too stupid. So, in an effort to save himself some time, Stacker went to the people he trusted the most looking for new candidates: his pilots.

Surprisingly enough, it was the Kaidonovskys who spoke up first.

"We have suggestion." Sasha said with that thick accent of hers. "Very strong man, highly trained warrior. Intelligent, driven, resilient, loyal. Drifted with me one time that Aleksei was unavailable - we finished off Kaiju quickly and efficiently."

Pentecost arched an eyebrow.

"There is no record of you ever drifting with anyone else."

"It was done without much knowledge. You see, Illya is not supposed to be inside a Jaeger." Well, this didn't sound good. "He has little problem."

"Little personality disorder problem." Aleksei specified.

"He had psychotic episodes when he was younger which disqualified him from all pograms. He also had a very bad childhood, that can be hard on the people he dirfts with. But he is a great fighter and a good man." The marshal knew that for the Kaidonovskys to recommend him this man must be something close to miraculous, but a mental illness was a big problem.

"You want to put a man with psychotic breaks on the most complex Jaeger we've had and have him drift with two other people?"

" _Used to_ have psychotic episodes." Sasha emphasized. "In the past. His exemplary recovery is just more proof of his strength. Illya Kuryakin is a credit to Russia and a good friend of ours. We would not suggest him if we thought he would do any damage."

Pentecost had his doubts, but the insistence of the Russians swayed him. The man they talked about was some sort of legend in Russia and beyond, apparently. Tendo had heard a lot about him, how he'd pulled off the most impossible missions by himself. _They say he's barely human and all full of scars_ , Choi said, like the excited fanboy he was. _I can't believe we're actually gonna meet the Red Peril himself._

When Kuryakin arrived, both he and Waverly, one of the head of development of the UNCLE project, were very pleasantly surprised. Kuryakin was everything one could wish in a pilot: given to the mission, quick, strong, intelligent, and like the Russians had pointed out, resilient. A man with a clear moral compass and a wish to do some good. He did have some anger issues (an anger that Solo was exceptional at elliciting) and there was some sort of shadow about him, a darkness and an intensity that were slightly off-putting, but he was what they'd been looking for. Also, he and Solo bickered in a way that reminded them of Geiszler and Gottlieb, the science team.

Stacker took that as a good sign.

It was a actually one of his scientists, Gottlieb, that suggested the third member for the team. She didn't have as much experience or trainig, Gottlieb conceded, but she knew a lot about the subject. Gaby Teller had been a mechanic, both of transports and Jaeger since she was very young, after being adopted by as german mechanic. She knew how the things worked, and what kept working when something was broken. She was also very balanced, something that would be welcome in such an strange team.

Waverly supported the scientist, saying that he'd been interested in the young Miss Teller for a while. She knew how to get out of many situations, how to handle them, how to change strategy when necessary - and she had a lot of technical knowledge. The thing would to see how she worked being dropped in the filed like that, and have her drift not with one, but two other people much less sane than she was.

Waverly and the Marshal spoke to the woman, and she agreed to do some tests, if they offered her some guarantees. She met Solo and Kuryakin (and the german woman and russian man had liked each other much more than anyone was expecting, creating a clandestine _when are they going to get together_ bet. Chuck Hansen said it would be a month, Raleigh and Mako said three, and the Kaidonovskys, that knew about Illya's inexperience in romantic situations, said a year. Solo said two weeks. _I will get there myself_ , the american said. In the end, Tendo won the bet. But that's another story). As it turned out, despite some rocky beginnings, the three of them fitted very well and in the test got a very strong neural handshake, something uncanny for beginners like them.  
Solo thought outside the box, Illya grounded them and Gaby thought of creative solutions in bad situations.

Even in the Kaiju world, they knew what the word UNCLE meant. And that it had to be feared.


	2. Superhero AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Man of steel and Lone Ranger, aka Mr. Cavill's and Mr. Hammer's filmography.

Illya hadn't been considered an specially remarkable boy. He was just an orphan from Russia who had seen a lot evil, a lot of terrible things happen. Corruption, murder, human trafficking. He had suffered crime in his own flesh - he had lost all that he had. So, after a childhood full of ghosts of pain and scars and loss, Illya worked hard, and became one of Russia's best polic officers. He was constant and didn't tolerate any kind of corruption, was always on the side of the citizen.

But sometimes the wight of the law wasn't enough. Sometimes, as much as he wanted it, he couldn't prosecute a big fish. Couldn't punish as he would like wothout compromising his integrity as a policeman. So Illya put on a mask, and became someone different. A defender of the helpless, a higher class of crime fighter. Some people called him hero, others called him a vigilante. The law enforcement, his won colleagues and superiors, called him a threat.

Illya simply wanted to help people.

It wasn't always easy. He was, if quite exceptional,still human. When they shot him, he bled, and then he had to saw his own wounds to avoid giving away his identity and show up for work as usual. There were no thanks, no gratitude, even when he worked for that people tirelessly, sometimes over eighteen hours per day. Taking out the big bads, scaring off and trapping all kinds of criminals. Specially rapists and child molesters. There hand't an incident of the kind for over a year, after he put on that mask.

The Red Peril will come for you, the criminals would say, scared, and desist before doing something that could get them in trouble. It may have been just a man in a mask, but behind that mask there was anger directed to them that was no joke.

The Red Peril will come to get you.

Napoleon Solo, on the other hand, had been born with many powers. Originally from an unknown planet, he had been adopted by a nice American couple that had named him Napoleon, because he would be as big as an emperor, they thought. Napoleon had super strength, super speed and with the years he learnt how to fly. He also had Xray vision and many other amazing things.

Sadly, Napoleon wasn't all that interested in helping others or saving the world. For many years, he used his uncanny abilities to steal the most incredible objects and then sell them. He got himself a nice comfortable life, a big house, the occasional woman and/or man in his bed. He made a name for himself amongst the criminals of Metropolis and kept himself busy with "complicated acquisitions". He knew that he had disappointed his parents, and that stung a bit. The Solos had expected him to become some sort of hero, an upstanding citizen that used his powers for good. Someone with a social mission, that put others before himself - a hero. And instead, they wound up with a very succesful criminal. He felt bad, sometimes, because they had raised him to be better than this and yet, he had chosen to be a thief.

It was on a day when he was contemplating this things that he met Peril.

Illya had been following the lead of a major international human trafficking ring, that had led him all the way to America, to the city of Metropolis to be exact. He had been trying to shake off some information of an employee of the big fish, when someone else hit him on the head from behind. He fell to the floor, boneless, and then the two men started beating him up. He tried to get up, tried to fight back but he was hardly clinging to consciousness and could not for the love of him, stand up.

And then, suddenly, there was some sort of blur that took the men down, and blue eyes were looking at him. Maybe he was dreaming. Maybe he had a brain injury - it wouldn't be surprising, taking into account how many blows to the head he'd received.

"You okay?" The blue eyes were asking him. Illya tried to focus what he was seeing, but lost the battle and fell unconscious on the arms of that unknown man.

Napoleon didn't know why he'd felt the need to step in. Maybe because a regular man in a mask was risking himself while he could do the same and finish unijured. Maybe he felt guilty. Maybe this guy was what he really wanted to be but never had the courage or the selflessness to become. Maybe he felt his parents would like this blond man, being half beaten to death on an alley trying to get some info on Claremont's men.

Napoleon thought about it, and suddenly saw a chance at redemption. A chance to do something that would make his parents would be proud of, something that would be a good use of his powers, for a change. He'd never liked Calremont anyway, he got paintings and sculptures for the guy, but knew how he'd make his fortune. And Napoleon had absolutely no problem but property-related crimes, but selling people and forcing them to be sex slaves was something that not even him could stomach. If this solitary guy could going against the man with just his fists, maybe he could help, finish things much quicker.

"Where am I?" The blond said when he woke up.

Napoleon had taken him on his arms and flown him to his apartment, imaginigng he wouldn't want hospitals to keep his secret.

"My apartment."

"And you are?"

"Napoleon Solo, your kind host. Also the man who saved you from Claremont's thugs. It's a dangerous gig, specially alone."

"Someone had to do it." The stranger said, with a strong Russian accent. "Since you saved me, can I trust you to keep my identity secret?"

"Only if you keep my secret too." The Russian took that as a yes, and took off his mask, revealing blue eyes and even more scars. He took a sip from the water glass Napoleon had prepared for him and was already trying to stand up.

"You should rest." Napoleon said.

"I have work to do."

"You won't be able to do much in this state, fainting on alleys. Stay a day here, we'll do some research, some recon. And then hit Claremont together, a real final strike."

"Who are you really?" The bruised up vigilante asked, looking at the blue eyes. So he hadn't dreamt that.

"Just a concerned american citizen."

"I think I'll call you cowboy." Napoleon smiled. A most interesting man, this Russian.

"What about you, mask? What do I call you?"

"Some people call me the Red Peril."

"Oh, I like that."

The evening passed quickly. Illya told Napoleon about his research, all the step that had led him to Metropolis. How now was a good time to do something, because Claremont's empire was in a vulnerable moment. Napoleon told him of things he knew from when he had dealt with the man. Illya hadn't been so happy when he found out that his new partner was a thief, but if the man was trying to fix things, who was he to judge? He'd also done things he wasn't proud of, when anger had overpowered him. Someone with knowledge as Solo's could be a powerful ally, the key to be victorious.

Solo also procured Illya with some better clothes. Unlike for Illya, who was struggling ecnomically, Napoleon had no money issues. He got his parnter a new black and red suit with a kevlar covering, so he'd be practically bulletproof. He also lent him a variety of weapons and a new mask. When Illya tried to thank him, the american stopped him.

"No, thank you, Peril. For reminding me of who I was supposed to be."

After careful planning, they stormed Claremont's headquarters and freed all of his prisoners. It was a difficult operation, and there was a lot of gunfire and explosions. It was there when Illya learned the extent of the Cowboy's supernatural powers. He even shielded Illya with his own body when there was a explosion close to him. It was uncanny.

But in the end, they caught Claremont red-handed, gathered enough info to dismantle his organisation and saved those people. It was good. It was all over the news, the next day. How two men calling themselves the Red Peril and the Cowboy did what the Law Enforcement could never have done - and with no casualties. That the world was now protected, by two very different people who had found in each other the perfect support to do some good.

Save the world, that kind of thing.


	3. Rock band AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a drabble with Music band au as requested by saucy-goldfish on tumblr. Remember that you can prompt stuff by sending a message to claracivry on tumblr. I imagine them sounding like more 60s sounding Mando Diao (google Mando Diao Gloria or Mean Street). Hope you enjoy!

The crowd went crazy.

"How are we feeling tonight, Rome?"

There were some girls on the front row that just went wild with simply hearing Napoleon's voice. He was certianly a very charming frontman, who knew both how to sing and how to make an entertaining show. The fans loved, the press loved him, the managers loved him, everybody wanted a piece of Napoleon Solo, the bad boy crooner, the stylish rebel, the bad boy singer that was both tasteful and a bit...wrong. He performed with a certain disregard for what he was supposed to do and attracted all attention to himself. His voice wasn't bad, either.

"Say my name!"

"Soooooloooooo, Soooloooo"

Thousands of people chanted his name, after waiting hours to see his band, and see him deliver. The music of UNCLE had been defined in many ways: ranging from smooth rock to garage pop and many in betweens. The Beatles meet Elvis with a bit more pizzazz. They had caused quite a disturbance, and their fanbase was spread all across the world. Which was fitting, since every member from the band was from a different country.

"Thank you, thank you. Now I want you to get your hands together for the talents, the brains, the always ready and always delightful lady that gives life to our songs. On the guitar, the one, the only, the uncomparable... Gaby Teller!"

Gaby didn't know how she'd let Solo convince him to be part of his band. It was supposed to be one gig only or so Waverly (the drummer, who'd also played a part in convincing her) said. Waverly had been her neighbour and who-knew-how had learned about her playing the guitar. And Solo had needed a guitarist and there she'd appeared, on their first concert in front of the biggest crowd she'd ever seen. But she could handle it.

In her short life, Gaby had handled many things, and had been afraid of very few. She knew how to fix practically any instrument and could play a few of them. Although she'd worked mostly for musicians and not with them, she fit into the rockstar lifestyle quite easily, getting herself a new wardrobe and a bunch of alcohol bottles in every suite. In the stage, she was fearsome. She gave the band an intensity and a depth that deeply contrasted with Solo's smiles. She was there 100%, giving it all, living it up. 

This may not have been a life she'd consciously chosen, it had been more planted on her, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to enjoy it. Besides, being in the band had more perks that the money, parties, fanboys, hotels and clothes. There was the bassist. 

"And another round for our man in the shadows, our silent companion, big as a building, scary as a heart attack and yet softer inside than a bast of kittens. On the bass, the red peril himself, Illya Kuuuryakin!"

Illya had been a child prodigy, a Russian orphan that had become the top of one of Moscow's conservatories, a man of many talents. He'd been handpicked by Sanders, Solo's agent and a Russian buddy of his, and despite the initial confrontational feelings between the american and the Russian, Illya had been a great addition to the band. He composed practically all the music and a good part of the lyrics (that Napoleon and Gaby tweaked when ended up too gloomy man did that Russian have darkness in his past) and gave their a consistency and a colour that was much required.  
But Illya didn't like waving at the fans and the luxurious life of the rockstar, he kept his distances, stayed in the shadows while the played - he was an apparently supporting charcter in the performance, although he was all over the credits. He didn't enjoy being the centre of attention and even got angry on occasions where they forced him to be it. Until that one day.

It was one of the last concerts of the tour, and in between the ending of the concert and the encore, Napoleon had run off with some groupie, making him absolutely unavailable to sing. And so Gaby had the absolutely brilliant idea of having Illya sing something while Solo became availbale. He knew the lyrics, he knew the tunes, and he had a beautiful grave voice that needed to be heard more often. 

Illlya, of course, hated the notion. Complained that he was not a center stage man, that he wouldn't know what to do with all those eyes looking at him, that nobody would like how he sang. He could be really cute, Gaby thought, with his accent and his blue eyes and his scars. It was ridiculous that they hadn't done anything together, hell they hadn't even kissed, and she did want him and she felt he wanted her too and yet... There was always an interruption. 

In this case, a crowd of thousands of people calling out for their encore. 

And so Illya sang. And it was beautiful.

It was husky and sad and heartfelt and good enough to quieten even the loudest of fans. Gaby fell even more in love with the man. The whole world saw a side of that tall scary-looking man they didn't expect and loved it. 

After that day, no one questioned UNCLE becoming a two singer band. 

They wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! 
> 
> Like I said, prompt welcome in my tumblr claracivry.
> 
> Feedback is love and makes an author happy ^^


End file.
